Heart's Warming Fantasies
by Donraj
Summary: After returning from Hearth's Warming Eve in Canterlot Rarity cannot stop thinking about her purple unicorn friend in a new light. Great angst and shipping ensues.
1. Chapter 1

"It's perfect!"

Rarity's horn glowed merrily as she typed the thank you message for her favorite artist into the unicorn-built keyboard. She looked back at the image of Clover the Clever and Princess Platinum in a rather compromising position and her smile widened.

"It's everything I hoped it would be. I just love your style. The payment should be showing up in your account momentarily, with a bit extra."

She quickly saved the picture to her 'historical' folder and shut the window, flinching slightly as the chimes signaled that somepony was coming into the boutique. Tamping down on her sudden nervousness with what she imagined was the talent of a master actress she rose and went to greet her latest caller.

"Welcome to Carousel Boutique, where everything is chi—oh hello Twilight."

"Hi Rarity!" Twilight said cheerfully. "I have that book you were wanting on socks in Canterlot during the Celestia Victoriana period."

Rarity fought down her suddenly fluttering heart's attempt to force its way up and out of her chest.

"Why thank you darling! That will be such a help because I just know they're going to come back into style soon."

"What makes you say that?" Spike said before Twilight could stop him, his eyes glazing over at the sight of the beautiful unicorn.

"Well you see Spike, bedroom chic is all the rage right now, and socks are something you wear to bed to keep your hooves warm. It's a natural progression and I want to be ready!"

"Well, glad I was able to help," Twilight said. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Several possibilities flashed through Rarity's mind, but she forced them down. A lady did not think such things.

"No dear, thank you so much for asking? But I simply must do something to thank you for finding this. Are you free this afternoon? Fluttershy's down with a cold, poor thing, and she can't make our weekly spa get together. Would you care to join me? My treat, of course."

"Well I do have reshelving to do…"

Spike gave her a hard nudge to the flanks from his position on her back, rolling his eyes the entire time.

"But I suppose Spike can handle that," Twilight finished. "Thanks Spike!"

"You're welcome," Spike grumbled before his sarcastic mood was once against swept away by the radiant glory that was Rarity.

"Excellent!" Rarity said. "I'll see you at a quarter past one. Ta!"

As the two departed Rarity watched them go. Once she was quite sure that she was alone and out of earshot she fell back on the nearest couch and let out a dramatic sigh.

"Oh Twilight, why, why can't I tell you about my feelings for you? How can you not see the passion that burns within my very soul, kindled by the very sight of you and enflamed by your every word and breath, every swish of your tail and every expression of your beautiful face? Why? Why? WHY?!"

After several minutes in that vein she made her way back to the computer and opened a text file. She blinked the tears from her eyes and began to type.

The unicorn princess sat in her tower, weeping, for she knew that come the morrow she must needs wed her captor, the foul black knight. "Why?!" she cried out. "Why must I be condemned to such a fate?! Is there none in this terrible world with the courage to save me?"

Suddenly there was a burst of light from outside and a voice called out, "Hark! Hark fair maiden in yonder tower! It is I, the knight of the Evening Star, come to rescue thee!"

Rising from her couch the unicorn princess made her way to the window of her high chamber and looked out to see a dashing purple unicorn mare astride a mighty wingless dragon. A sword was buckled at her side and she held a lance levitated at the ready. With a breathless gasp of delight the unicorn princess brought a silken kerchief to her eye and dabbed away a tear, then tossed it out the window to flutter down to the knight below.

"I pray thee, sir knight, rescue me from this den of evil and my father will reward you richly!"

The knight tucked the kerchief into her belt and struck a rakish pose. "A lady's token and the chance to gaze upon such beauty with mine own eyes is reward enough for one such as me!" she declared. So saying the knight slammed the butt of her spear against the stone path. "Come forth, villain!"

The tower's portcullis drew open with a long steel rattle and from the tower strode forth a centaur bearing in his hands a lance and a shield with a fiend rampant! The foul beast stood twice as tall as any normal pony, his equine parts covered with heavy black armor and his chest with supple black leather. He sneered as he lowered the visor of his helm with an audible clang and in a dark, menacing voice asked, "Who dares to challenge the Knight of the Black Wind?"

"Avant, monster!" cried the stranger. "Know thee that justice hath arrived! Release the lady thou hath imprisoned and lay down your arms, lest I instruct you in her kin's unbearable sorrow!"

"Have at thee, whelp!" cried the dark knight, whipping his lance up in a way that made his muscular forearms stand out in iron relief.

The smaller unicorn knight met the centaur's charge. Thrice they tilted at one another until at last the dark knight's lance broke upon the unicorn's shield. The unicorn could easily have ridden him down at that point, but instead she cast aside her own lance and dismounted, levitating her long sword before her in a ready position as she did. The dark knight snorted at the chivalrous gesture as he cast aside his shield and drew his own mighty blade in a double-handed grip.

Then back and forth the contest went, the centaur's superior strength pitted against unicorn grace and skill. Finally skill proved true, and with a thrust of deadly accuracy the unicorn slew her vile foe, who fell over in a heap, black blood spurting.

With a cry of joy the unicorn princess rushed down the tower steps and out the gate to throw herself into the forehooves of her rescuer. "Pray brave one, speak to me the name of my rescuer?

Her sword sheathed now, the knight levitated her helmet from her head. "I am but a poor wanderer who seeks to do some good, and my name be Twilight Sparkle!"

"Oh noble dame, how can I ever thank you for saving me from my vile imprisonment?" she asked as she felt the other mare's athletic form against her own soft curves. The knight released her and gave a courtly bow.

"Tis enough to see justice done," the gallant unicorn declared. "Beauty such as yours must needs shine across all of Equestria, not kept hidden away for some blackguard's amusement."

"Oh Twilight Sparkle, wouldst thou take me home to my father the king? Surely you have but to ask and he will consent to give my hoof in marriage."

"Your wish is my command!" said Twilight Sparkle as she swept the unicorn princess off her hooves, helping her to climb atop the wingless lizard that served as her steed. "Ho, Greenfire! Let us away!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I see Twilight, do go on."

"Well," Twilight said, clearly warming to the subject. "Celestia wrote back to me and said that the stories have some surprisingly accurate details about the Outlaw in Lincoln Green and his band. She said it was when she was still in mourning over Luna's banishment and that she had let oversight over Equestria slip more than she should have and that as a result local nobility and officials were able to abuse their privileges over common ponies to a disgraceful degree. The old unicorn aristocracy was still largely in place then and the pegasi were occupied with external threats like the griffons, so the unicorns in particular benefited from all this. But it was actually an unicorn noble who fell afoul of the sheriff of Trottingham that began the most famous band, and…

Blinded by the cucumbers over her eyes, Rarity lay back in the hot tub and let the waters envelop her as Twilight yammered on adorkably about her latest historical obsession. Her words, analytical, scholarly but so full of passion and interest painted a picture of a world of corrupt nobles and cruel knights who grew fat off the labor of the poor earth ponies who worked the land.

Long ago in Trottingham town there lived a Sheriff with a heart as black as night. Under his tyrannous reign the poor grew poorer, and many a stout earth pony yeoman found himself turned out of his home and off his lands by weighty taxes and forfeitures. In those days there lived in Sherclop Forest a band of merry ponies led by a mare named Sparkling Twilight. They lived off the fruits of the royal orchards and passed their days in games of merry archery and cudgel play. Seven score and five they were, all clad in Lincoln green, and it was said that none of the royal guard ever twirled a spear so well as they swung a crabtree staff, nor fired a crossbow bolt as well as they could loose a grey-feathered shaft. In times of need no pony ever went to good Twilight and departed with empty saddlebags, and never did they take a single copper bit from the poor, but rather preyed on the fat merchants and nobles who traveled the princess's highways as they crossed forest and dale.

Many times the Sheriff sought to capture Sparkling Twilight, but ever did the clever mare elude his best efforts, for no ranger or forester knew the greenwood half so well as she. One day after a meeting with the Princess's regent the Sheriff was in a black mood, for the chancellor had made it plain that the throne was not pleased by the reports it had heard of the Princess's laws being made sport of. "Somehow," quote he, "I must needs find a way to lure this saucy varlet into Trottingham town, that I might have her clapped in irons ere she is hung from the highest gallows tree in the county!"

He puzzled and puzzed in a mood most unpleasant, remaining in his solar until well after the bells had tolled lunch and dinner. Naught penetrated his reverie, not food nor petition nor even sleep. Finally he laughed maliciously and said, "Tis said that fair Maid Rarity was once a companion of this outlaw's youth. Forsooth, and she is of an age to be wed. With her father fallen to the ponypox it is only natural that I should be the one to give her hoof in marriage."

So saying the Sheriff called for parchment and quill and with a cruel snigger he set about outlining a proclamation. In it he decreed a grand tourney the likes of which Trottingham had never seen, with rich prizes for those who proved themselves at cudgel play and archery. Chief amongst these prizes would be the hoof of the lady Rarity, who would be wed to whichsoever leal pony should prove themselves the better of the Sheriff's champion.

When brave Twilight heard this decree she was sorely vexed, for many were the fond memories she held of her times with fair Rarity in their childhood days. "By my halidom," she cried, "I have a mind to enter this tourney, and neither food nor drink shall pass my lips until fair Rarity is safe by my side!"

But good Little Spike was of a more suspicious turn of mind and said, "Hold Twilight, for in Trottingham town you would be easily espied and seized, so far from the greenwood."

Twilight heard well the wisdom in Little Spike's words and so quote she, "Tis beyond doubt that this be a trap. But no mare am I if I leave fair Rarity to be given away by the Sheriff, and if I hide myself in the greenwood we should quickly become the subject of sport, for ponies shall say that I fear the Sheriff. Wits and cunning must needs serve us against yon Sheriff's devilish trickery."

So saying they began to lay their plans amidst the filtered light of the greenwood.

On the day of the tourney Sparkling Twilight set out for Trottingham town. On this day she was clad not in Lincoln green but in a coat of black and white. As she reached the gates of Trottingham town the guards cried out for her name and Twilight replied, "I am Evening Star, an envoy of the Princess, waylaid by vile brigands upon the greenwood!"

On hearing this the guards were greatly roused and made haste to convey her to the Sheriff's presence, whereupon Twilight told her the tale of woe she and her little ponies had spun. When she had finished the Sheriff quote, "That saucy varlet! I must needs make an end to her and her band. But come, Dame Evening Star, and sup beside me. Mayhap today's tourney will distract you from your troubles, and who knows, but that justice might be served up as well?"

So saying Twilight took her seat at the Sheriff's right hand. The lady Rarity was seated beside her as well, and her eyes widened as she recognized her old companion even through the disguise. "Lack a day," she thought, "What is that mare about? Does she not know her danger?"

As if hearing her thoughts Twilight gave Rarity a sly wink, and said, "Good day, my fair lady. Much injustice abounds this day, but perhaps by day's end all shall be put aright, if I know my lord Sheriff!"

A great flutter of hope rose up in Rarity's breast at those words, and she spoke, "Good dame, well it is that you are here."

Before Twilight could reply the Sheriff called out a toast, and circumstances demanded that all tongues be silent save his. "To the capture of that vile rogue, the outlaw Sparkling Twilight!"

At that, every cup was raised in salute. Once they were lowered Twilight raised her own flagon and said, "To wrongs being set aright!" which brought another cheer from the table, and with that they set about feasting in earnest.

The dinner progressed in merry fashion, with the disguised Twilight more than once singing a ballad of unicorn knights and their deeds of valor. Rarity listened to it all over the sound of her thundering heart, wondering what plot the merry outlaw had in mind. Finally, as the last courses were served Twilight rose again from her chair.

"My lord Sheriff!" quote she, "You serve a fine table. But I came today bearing tidings from her majesty, the Princess, and would fain deliver them."

"Speak then, my good mare!" laughed the Sheriff, who had imbibed well of the grape and had grown passing merry. "Tell us now what the Princess has decreed?"

"Hear ye all and scribe in stone," she began, and once again Rarity's heart did rise in her chest as she wondered what bold scheme was about to commence. What the noble outlaw would have said none would ever know, for it was then that the doors to the feasting hall flew open with an audible boom. A white coated unicorn stallion with a blonde mane strode in, his face a mask of rage. "Seize that mare!" he cried. "I, Prince Blueblood, was waylaid on the road to this tourney and only just escaped with my life!"

"Blackguard!" Twilight proclaimed, for she had promised the prince his life and his freedom in exchange for staying clear of Trottingham town for the day. "Is the word of an unicorn worth so little in these sad days?"

As the true envoy made his challenge the Sheriff's guards looked at one another, unsure what to do. Before the drunken Sheriff could react Twilight grabbed Rarity's hoof with her own to bid her rise. With a mighty leap she sprang atop the long table with the beautiful unicorn damsel in tow, sending a wave of confections flying this way and that into the faces of the Sheriff and his men. As they neared the end of the table and the doors out Blueblood drew his long sword and held it in a ready position. With a fearsome cry Twilight turned and bucked a three story chocolate cake square into the prince's face and chest. The prissy noble screamed as he futilely pawed at the dark frosting that covered his formerly pristine white coat. As he stood there distracted Twilight levitated a chair from the table and smashed it into the honorless prince's side, sending him sprawling and clearing the way for the two mares' escape. That done, Twilight swept Rarity onto her back and galloped away, even as the Sheriff shouted, "Stop that robbing hood!"

The two made their way to freedom before the Sheriff's household could bestir itself in pursuit. Once they reached the safety of the greenwood Twilight lowered Rarity back to the ground and fell to one knee in a formal bow.

"Fair friend," she cried, "Long have I dreamed of this moment, but dared not to make it a reality for fear of bringing danger upon your beautiful head. Rarity, my dearest friend and most beautiful of ponies, my heart has burned for you these many years. Will you make me the happiest mare in Equestria and consent to give me your hoof in marriage?"

At that, Rarity gave out a cry of joy and flung her hooves around Twilight's neck. "Yes, yes Twilight, your words have freed my heart from its prison even as you have today freed me from that foul Sheriff." So saying, she leaned closer, their faces drawing together as Rarity closed her eyes and…

"Uh, Rarity?"

Twilight's words brought Rarity back to reality. She realized that the water had started to go cool and, most embarrassingly, that her lips had puckered unconsciously. She felt her cheeks go red.

"Is everything alright?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, yes. Of course darling. I was just…thinking about something I read earlier."


	3. Chapter 3

"My word, Sparkle!" I ejaculated. "It's all so obvious!"

I watched as the greatest detective in Her Majesty's service rose from the body and adjusted her deerstalker cap with a flourish. "So you see," she continued, "the occult ritual is simply a smokescreen: this Ripper killer is targeting witnesses to the plot. He couldn't know who she told, thus he went after her friends and associates as well. But he has slipped up and I have the scent! Come Rarity! The game's afoot!"

So saying she made for the door, a feverish light in her eyes that frankly alarmed me. I was no stranger to the manic moods that would seize hold of my friend when she was working a case, her obsessive nature providing a rush and focus superior to that provided by the vile solution in her syringe, but this case had filled her with a fire that put even that to shame. I recognized well the passion that had filled her voice as she had sworn to see justice done for the poor evening mares of Whitechapel, and inwardly I dreaded but that she had placed herself upon a collision course with a terrible and deadly adversary.

I have remarked more than once on how strange it is that the more direly important an investigation the more likely it is that it will necessitate a visit to a burlesque club, a bordello or both. Once again my companion proved the truth of this observation, for we soon found ourselves in a parlor filled with mares dancing in various states of undress. Upon arriving my companion approached the bar and conducted a hurried conversation with its tender in whispers that I could not hear over the din of the room and the shouts of the patrons who filled it. Afterwards she deposited a handful of bits on the counter and made her way to a table in the front, motioning for me to follow. I did so, though I felt most uncomfortable.

"Really Miss Sparkle, if the neighbors could see me…"

She cut me off with a gesture. As she did the lights dimmed to near total opacity. I was staring into the blackness towards the stage waiting for my eyes to adjust when a cacophony of sound and light assaulted my senses. A tower of sparks and explosions erupted from the center of the stage, and when they died down a blue mare in a spangled outfit stood in their place.

"Ladies and gentlemares," she began in an obnoxiously arrogant tone, "today on this stage you shall behold feats hitherto unwitnessed by Equestrian eyes! The Great and Powerful Trixie has traveled far and wide, from the mountain peaks of the griffon monks of Lahaysa to the celestial empire of Xiaomaguo, and now she has brought the wonders of their secret performance arts back for your inspection!"

Another burst of fireworks punctuated her words. By the light they cast I stole a look back at my companion and saw that she alone was not looking at the silver-maned mare of ill repute but was rather inspecting the rear of the establishment. I followed her gaze to find a large, hooded figure wrapped in shadows at a table in the corner. She started to rise from her seat, presumably intending to make her way across the room while all eyes were fixed on the showmare, when suddenly the brazen hussy gestured in our direction and a spotlight appeared out of nowhere and affixed itself to my friend. She gritted her teeth and turned to face the stage, clearly displeased by this turn of events.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie has need of a volunteer from the audience! Step on stage and-"

Suddenly Sparkle's horn flared with magenta light and the spotlight darted across the stage to transfix the figure I had spotted earlier, who had just started to rise himself. The hood fell away to reveal a white unicorn stallion with a blonde mane.

"Prince Blueblood!" I exclaimed.

"Stop that colt!" my companion cried. "In the name of the princess!"

Back towards the entrance I noticed that the bartender had assembled some stout-looking ponies to block any escape. Cursing, Blueblood charged up his own horn and suddenly furniture began flying across the room as he darted towards the stage. I ducked, but my friend's quick wits proved equal to the task of deflecting the barrage. Our assailant leapt from table to table, veering off towards the dressing room beside the stage as my friend tried to slow his progress.

"Stop him!" my friend repeated. "If he reaches the last witness, war is assured!"

Together we vaulted onto the stage and galloped after him. When we caught up to him he had unsheathed a large knife and was hurriedly searching the room full of screaming mares for his quarry. His eyes narrowed as he apparently found his quarry. Just as he let the weapon fly something purple flashed across the room and suddenly my companion's walking stick was transposed against the knife, blocking the stab. Blueblood withdrew the blade and turned to face us with a sneer.

"You're too late!" he said, stroking his long mustache. "Already Mariarty is making her way to Parliament with the device! Soon I will be the ruler of all Equestria and you its most wanted criminal!"

My companion said nothing, refusing to rise to the bait, but rather focused her full attention on her quarry's movements and those of his weapon. After several tense seconds he snorted and lunged forward. With a quick, deft maneuver my friend slipped the stick past the knife and rapped Blueblood hard on the horn, disrupting his magical grip and sending the knife clattering to the floor. She followed up with a quick sweep to the legs that sent him sprawling. She then proceeded to beat him unmercifully, ignoring his pathetic whines of protest, until finally his battered form fell insensate to the floor.

Something hard rapped on the door to the boutique. A knock. Rarity raised her head, closed the text file and made her way over to open it. With a winning smile she declared, "Welcome to Carousel Boutique, where everything is ch—oh, hello Twilight. What brings you here today?"

Twilight was practically skipping with excitement. "Rarity, I need a favor."

"Why certainly dear, whatever can I do for you?"

Twilight proceeded to clap her forehooves together, clearly giddy at what she was about to say. "I need you to help me pick an outfit for this Friday. Rainbow Dash asked me out on a date!"

Rarity's smile froze into a rictus grin.

"And there, deep within that dreadful caldron of swirling water and seething foam, will lie for all time the most dangerous criminal and foremost champion of law of our generation."


	4. Chapter 4

"Why? Why? Why did I wait so long?! How could I have let her slip through my hooves?! How?! I WAS SUCH A FOAL!"

Fluttershy held a box of tissue out for Rarity as her unicorn friend lay there on her couch sobbing her eyes out. She pulled one out and passed it to Rarity by hoof when the dressmaker failed to levitate it out herself. Rarity took it and blew her nose into it loudly. If the past few hours of barely coherent wailing hadn't driven home the point that this was serious that would have. Rarity would normally never risk dirtying her hooves when she could use her horn. Fluttershy patted Rarity's mane with her other forehoof.

"There there. It'll be alright."

"But it won't! Don't you see Fluttershy?! It's over! You know Twilight. She's so inexperienced in matters of the heart, so impressionable! Rainbow Dash will sweep her off her hooves and she'll never give me a second glance!"

"Well…maybe it won't work out?" Fluttershy said hesitantly.

Rarity's sobs seemed to decrease for a moment. "Do you think it won't?"

"Well…sure! I've known Rainbow Dash for a long time. She, uhm…"

"Is crude and insensitive?" Rarity said hopefully. "Has a wandering eye? Loves the thrill of the chase more than catching her quarry?"

Fluttershy's ears flattened. "Well, no." She looked away and took a deep breath. "Actually she's always been a really devoted special somepony. I've never seen her so much as glance at another pony when she's in a relationship. She's always doted on her marefriends and takes it really hard when things don't work out. She has a hard time with casual dating because she always takes relationships very seriously. That's why she doesn't do it very often. Uhm, sorry."

If tears were fish Fluttershy's animal friends would have been eating a whole lot of tuna.

"Well," Fluttershy said hastily, "Maybe you could try talking to Twilight."

"It's too late!" Rarity cried. "I would look jealous, and she was so happy. I could never forgive myself for denying her the chance to be happy. What kind of friend would do that? She would resent me. She would hate me! I couldn't live with that! So I'll wait. Yes, that's the only solution. Wait and see how things turn out with Rainbow Dash."

Fluttershy tried to say something, but Rarity continued. "But what if they work out well? What if they become an item? Oh Fluttershy, what if they decide to get married? What if they ask me to make their dresses? I can see it now. Me, forced to make my rival look her best on the day she weds the mare that I love! I would probably be one of their bridesmares, and I would stand there as they walked down the aisle, hiding my true feelings. I would construct a wall around my true feelings, presenting a façade for all the world for fear of revealing the envy that gnawed at my very soul! I would lose all inspiration! My business would shrivel up and die! I would be forced to rely on the charity of friends, until finally I exhausted your patience and found myself on the streets. I would have to turn to the most vulgar means to keep body and soul together, demeaning myself with strangers as they eagerly filled the empty holes Twilight left in me, metaphorical and literal. I would become the lowest sort of pony, ugly and dirty with the grime of filthy back alleys. I would—"

"Quiet!"

Rarity blinked and stopped in mid-tirade as Fluttershy's version of a shout snapped her back to her senses. Fluttershy was staring at her with an unusually intense expression. Rarity found herself frozen as the pegasus continued in a tone that brooked no argument.

"I cannot stand to watch you torture yourself like this! The Rarity I know is a confident and intelligent pony who knows better than to let one setback drive her into a breakdown! You've made a mistake and you know there's only one thing to do about it!"

Suddenly Fluttershy's assertive posture sagged into her usual meek pose. She broke eye contact and added in a whisper, "I mean, if that's okay with you."

Rarity felt her tears beginning to dry as a new sense of purpose filled her, almost as if she were borrowing Fluttershy's confidence from a moment before. "You're right!" she declared, rising to a sitting position. "I've bucked up, and there's only one thing to do about it."

Fluttershy smiled as she nodded in agreement. "Yes, that's right. You have to just accept—"

"I have to get back in there!" Rarity continued, ignoring her friend. "I'm going to go out and win the mare of my dreams from Rainbow Dash no matter what it takes!" So saying she trotted to the door of the cottage and flung it open. "With Celestia as my witness, I will get Twilight to love me back or perish in the try!"

And with that, she was gone. Fluttershy raised a timid hoof and called out weakly, "Wait, I meant that you need to accept that you missed your chance and move on!" but Rarity was gone.

"Oh dear," Fluttershy whispered. "This isn't going to end well."

"The rocket, Rarity," Rainbow Dash said with a sneer as she held her revolver to Twilight's head.

Rarity forced her face into an expressionless mask. Fighting was clearly out. Fleeing would prove equally fruitless. She slowly released her grip on the ignition switch to the rocket pack even as her mind raced for a third option, some way to foil the villainous pegasus and her collaborators. Her heart sank as more gangsters poured in. There was no way she could get past so many armed ponies.

"Come on sugarcube, hand it over so we can all go home."

Rarity's eyes flicked to the blonde earth pony leading the reinforcements. An idea struck her. Maybe she didn't need to get past them.

"What's it like working for a griffon, Applejack?" she spat. "Did they pay you in bits or talonmarks?"

Applejack looked over to Rainbow Dash, annoyed. "What's she talking about?"

"I heard it directly from the Guard, Applejack," Rarity said in a cultured, scathing voice. "Griffon spy ring, Diamond Dog shock troopers, the works!"

Rainbow Dash let out a devilish laugh. "Filly's been playing where the air's too thin. Ignore her."

"Ask her about the secret room," Twilight gasped suddenly. "Ask her about the cawing on the radio."

Suddenly the tension was so thick Rarity could have cut it with a knife. Applejack adjusted her grip on the bulky Tommy gun and turned her full attention to the prismatic pegasus.

"Talk fast, Rainbow."

A trapped look flashed across Rainbow Dash's face. It vanished just as quickly an instant later. "Oh come on Applejack," she said ingratiatingly, "I'm paying you well. Does it really matter who I work for?"

"It matters ta me," Applejack said firmly. "Ah may not make an honest bit, but I'm a hundred percent Equestrian, and I don't work for no two-bit griffons." She aimed the gun squarely at the pegasus. "Let her go."

Rainbow Dash froze as more gun barrels swung her way. Then she laughed mockingly. "Blitztalons!" she shouted. "Angreifen!"

Several things happened at once. Leonine roars filled the sky as uniformed griffons came swooping down, guns blazing. Rainbow Dash's minotaur partner swung his hand cannon in Rarity's direction and squeezed the trigger just as Rarity ignited the rocket on her back and sent herself flying away sideways. She came to a tumbling halt some dozens of yards away. She scrambled back to her hooves just in time to see Rainbow Dash taking off with a struggling Twilight still in her clutches. Rarity thumbed the ignition again, this time angling the rocket to take her up and after the fleeing traitor.

The rocket-propelled unicorn roared through the sky faster than any winged flier could hope to match. Some of the griffons broke off their strafing runs and attempted to block her ascent, but with deft maneuvering and a few quick jabs she easily evaded them. Up ahead she could see the profile of a huge airship looming in over the field. With a most unladylike snarl Rarity increased her velocity. She expected Rainbow Dash to make for one of the doors or windows lining the airships cabin, but instead the pegasus flew higher still to land atop the massive balloon that held the vessel aloft.

Rarity kept up the chase, slowing a bit as the spymaster vanished behind the massive airship. She landed atop the blimp and scanned the horizon for the pegasus. Her eyes widened as she saw an apparently unconscious Twilight sliding down towards the side of the airship. She leapt forward, not daring to ignite the rocket so close to the hydrogen-filled balloon and just barely managed to snag Twilight's hooves before she went tumbling. She heaved with all her strength and pulled her love back from the abyss, then fell back breathing hard, the other unicorn's head cradled in her forehooves. Twilight's eyes fluttered open.

"You…you caught me," she whispered, seeming dazed and confused.

"Always darling," Rarity replied. "I'll always catch you."

Twilight gave a weak smile. Her eyes widened. "Look out!"

Suddenly a pair of hooves slammed into Rarity from the side, sending her flying. She felt a horrible rush of disorientation as the sky began to spin about her. Her forehooves closed on a rope and she found herself dangling in midair, a sudden wind pushing her out several feet away from the edge of the balloon out to the limit of the rope's extension. She looked back to see Rainbow Dash leering down at her, the rocket clutched to her chest.

"Rarity!" Twilight cried as Rainbow Dash let out a cackle.

"So predictable! Such sentimentality is why the Griffon Empire will soon rule the world!"

She once again grabbed Twilight, pulling her roughly into the air. "You want this mare so much? Here, take her!" she shouted as she hurled the purple unicorn at her dangling nemesis.

That was all Rarity needed. As Rainbow Dash lessened her grip on the rocket Rarity ignited her horn and jerked the rocket upwards. The athletic pegasus quickly seized hold of it again, looking up as she did. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Hardly!" Rarity shot back defiantly as she telekinetically fired the rocket's ignition. Flames shot out from the rocket's exhaust port and into Rainbow Dash's face, setting the pegasus's head ablaze. The prismatic pony shrieked in agony as her flesh was seared away and her mane ignited.

Without a second's hesitation Rarity released her grip on the rope and held her forehooves out wide to catch Twilight. The two unicorns went flying away from the blimp just as the volatile gases within exploded into a firestorm. Griffons screamed in terror just as the burning behemoth plunged into their midst, clearing the skies of their filth.

The ground rushed up to meet the two unicorns. Their eyes met, and Rarity seized her chance, kissing the purple mare with a passion she hadn't known she was capable of. Twilight's eyes widened, then closed as she returned the kiss. When they opened again they were sparkling with white light. A blaze of heart-shaped magenta flames erupted into being around them, burning with a passion that outshone the exploding blimp and drowned out the screams of dying griffons nearby. Suddenly they were floating, their descent slowed to the pace of a falling autumn leaf. They drew apart.

"You caught me," Twilight whispered again, not seeming to believe what had just happened.

"I caught you," Rarity agreed as she closed in for another kiss. "And I shall never let go of you again.

Alone in her idea room, Rarity scribbled feverishly, papers levitating about her like circling birds. "Yes Twilight, she murmured as she put the finishing touches on her plan, "Soon, soon we shall be together at last!"


End file.
